Akria Banter
|-|Base= |-|Crystal Heart Angel= Summary Akira Banter (Also known as The Phantom) is a OC made by a user, Deathsoul24. He was a master martial artist, he have a story that was write by Deathsoul. The plot was: "When Akira Banter was a 10 years old kid, his childhood was ruff. His mother have died from cancer, his dad have been disappeared before his birth, and been bullied at the 1st grade. He been living with his uncle since then, until his 16th birthday. His uncle give a present to Akira, it was a picture of his uncle winning the 35th Annual Martial Arts Tournament and his uncle explain why he love to fight & retired. Later at night, Akira can’t sleep after his uncle tell to him about the days of him as a fighter. So he decided to continue his legacy. This morning, Akira told his uncle that he wanted to continue his legacy. His uncle agree with this. But, he warned him about what going to because once you step in the ring, there no turning back. Then, for past few months of training it’s finally time to go to the 41 Annual Martial Arts Tournament. After about 5 rounds of fighters, it’s finally time for the finals. Once the announcer say “begin”, Akira was easily soccer punch from his opponent. He taking a lot of blows from that fighter. Let looks that Akira was going lose, until a sudden static of lightning shakes the ring. With just one punch, Akira won the tournament. When Akira going tell his uncle about his victory, he discovered his uncle was brutal kill. He’d cried and begging to his uncle to come back, then he lay down on to the blood of his uncle. After his uncle funeral, Akira just went home and mourn of his uncle death. Suddenly, the someone is knocking at the door. Akira open door then he didn’t see anyone. Once he closed, he saw a old man eating a piece of cake. Akira scream to the old man to get out. However, the old man wants to tell to Akira about what happened at the tournament. He explain that he was born to the clan of lightning warriors that dedicated to protect the world along with others element warriors. He also explain about that there a group called the Order of Chaos and one of members kill his uncle. After this, old man reveal his name. His name was Master Sutoraiku and he want Akira to trained to put the end of the Order of Chaos amd helping him to find his father. Akira thinks about what going to happen to him if he decided to trained like his mother and father. He decided to accepted this offer and his journey to becoming a elemental warrior, destroyed the Order of Chaos, and find his missing father. That where he come up a the name is The Phantom". Personality His personality was shown to be serious, and just have feelings, however it took long to explain about his personality that shown to be better who the creator might forgot to write about it. Appearance His Appearance can be seem on there. However it took long to explain about his personality that shown to be better who the creator might forgot to write about it, that's way to be same. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Akria Banter, The Phantom Age: In his 20s Gender: Male Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Origin: Deathsoul (Verse) Classification: Human, Elemental Warrior, Minister Hero, Champion of Martial Arts | Deity Angel Combat Statistics Tiering System: 8-A | High 6-A | 5-B | 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Artist, Accelerated Development, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Teleportation, Duplication (Via Phantom Justu.), Afterimage Creation, Energy Projection, Aura, Regeneration (Varies; Via Heart Crystal.), Enhanced Senses (Can sensing see from opponents.), Power Nullification (Able to nullify magic spells.), Statistics Amplification, Transformation (Transform into the Crystal Heart Angel.), Elemental Manipulation (Can manipulate elemental of different abilities as following: fire, water, electricity, earth, ice, wind, and plant variations from learned to grant his abilities by varinet warriors.), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Via Force of Nature.), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Was unaffected to cause pain on his body.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Destoryed the annual martial arts tournament with just sudden static of lightning shakes the ring. Able to wipe out the order of chaos.) | Multi-Continent Level (Should've been scaling to Christian.) | Planet Level (Fought and defeated King Oni who should be powerful as Calibur.) | Multiverse+ Level (Fought against Supreme who capable to create a shock thoughtout every dimensions within the Deathsoul multiverse.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to move at the speed of lightning, it was about calc to be mach 1291. It should kept up with Master Sutoraiku.) | Sub-Relativistic (Should've been scaling to Christian.) | FTL+ (Can kept up with King Oni.) | MFTL+ (Can kept up with cosmic warriors.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Able to lifted a boulder.) | Class E (Scale to Christian who can pushed back a planet-sized meteor.) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Multi-Continent Class | Planetary | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-City Block Level | Multi-Continent Level | Planet Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Very High (Was evenly fought with hostile warriors for long without signs.) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with abilities | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His Heart Crystal and Forceful Powered Gem. Intelligence: Genius (Has a combat wise IQ.) Weaknesses: Can’t able to contain his dark powers. If you destoryed his heart crystal, it'll unable to regenerate himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phantom Justu': Can allows him to create clones. *'Lightning Strike': Able to using lightning power on his punches to beat opponents. *'Strike Bolt': Can shooting lightning from the sky. *'Hell Breaker': Can creating a Earthquake that's powerful to break lands. *'Fire Booster': Can creating fireballs. *'Water Strike': Can created water powers to shooting opponents. *'Force of Nature': Can creating a storm to cause the inhabitant to leave the rainforest. Key: Normal | Full Power | Post-Planet Gods Event | Crystal Heart Angel Note: This OC isn't mine, This OC was Deathsoul. Here goes credit to Deathsoul for it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Deathsou%27s_OC_Stories_Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Angels Category:Gods